the_dumping_ground_series_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Matthews
Frank Matthews was a fictional character on The Dumping Ground for the first two seasons. He originally moved out of the DG at the end of Series 1, but moved back in during Series 2 due to complications with his new flat. Frank is currently living with his best friend, Liam O'Donovan, another former resident of ElmTree House. Frank was portrayed by Chris John Slater throughout his entire run on the show. Biography Before the Show Frank was also a main character on the preceding show, Tracy Beaker Returns. He often got into silly antics along with Liam and some of the other characters. Series 1 Series 1 opened with the young people being left all alone in ElmTree House due to Mike being on vacation and Gina being hospitalised due to a grenade accident. Frank, along with Tyler, ended up gambling away all of the money collected by the young people, effectively 'bankrupting' them whilst they were home alone. This series also featured the introduction of Frank's former girlfriend, Jade, whom he met when he got a new job at a local cafe. Series 2 Frank initially lived in his flat at the start of Series 2, but he ultimately moved back into the DG after an incident involving his flat and his money. It was here that we were introduced to Frank's friend, Kazima, whom he met when he gave her food before he ended up living rough on the streets. At the end of the series, Frank got a new job at a local leisure centre, where he worked alongside Faith (who was taking part in her work experience). It was here where he reunited with Liam, who he ended up having a confrontation with that resulted in both him and Faith losing their work placements. After a tumultuous few days, Frank and Liam reconciled their relationship and became good friends once again, which ultimately led to Frank moving in with Liam some time in the future. Series 5 Frank made a brief cameo appearance at the end of this series, working alongside some other former residents in an effort to save Ashdene Ridge from being demolished. Their attempts were ultimately successful, and Frank is seen celebrating Christmas at the end of the episode with residents new and old. Personality Frank has a rather mischievous personality and has often been the perpetrator of many scams, the most famous being the 'Burger-Dive' that he used to perform alongside his friend, Liam. Frank has been shown to have a good, albeit rather immature, sense of humour. Despite this, Frank can sometimes be rather pessimistic about certain things, particularly those things that revolve around himself (such as his own intelligence and capability to do things). Frank has cerebral palsy, a disability that affects numerous aspects of his life. Despite having a disability, he doesn't usually let it bring him down when it comes to doing things for himself, and when he does it is only on rare occasions. Frank is a caring and understanding individual who often puts the concerns of others before his own. He has shown acts of generosity, such as when he showed kindness towards Kazima when he saw her living on the streets. Relationships TBA Trivia * Frank loves football and supports Manchester United.Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:ElmTree House Category:Ashdene Ridge Category:Former Category:Kids Category:Former Characters